A Glimpse of Daily Life
by Actress Chris vineyard
Summary: My first fic! Ever wondered about a daily life of a DC character? In this fic every chapter shows you a day of a certain character's life, please R&R! Chapter 2 is up
1. A free day

**Hi everybody! I'm new in here,, but hopefully I'd get used to this whole place!**

**Well, in fact I have been reading fics here for years and got excited to have my own fics.**

**I am not here to have chat and whatever as much as posting fics, so I won't be social that much ._.**

**So, anyway,, my first fic, so please R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan**

* * *

It has been a gloomy day, as you can feel the heavy silence all over the streets.

A certain person has been sleeping in such a weird state, didn't even have the chance to change into his night clothes last night, well, he was very sleepy so no one can blame him, yeah, it's not like anyone would dare do that!

Of sudden and all, his mobile phone started ringing, causing him to wake up in return.

" What the hell are you thinking about when calling me at this time you f***ing bastard?! " He didn't even give a chance to the other person on the opposite line to say hello, nor he cared about the identity of the caller.

" Ummm, Aniki, I think it's 12 pm so there is no problem in calling "

Gin allowed him self to take a look at the clock right next to him, oh well, Vodka, cafe, twelve, yeah right now he remembered.

" Aniki, were you sleeping?! " asked Vodka completely confused about the situation.

" No, I'm on my way " with that he closed his phone without giving vodka the chance to reply.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gin entered the cafe, he found Vodka waiting for him there.

" Hey Aniki! "

" Hey, what's the result?! "

" Ummm, the Tokyo Spirits are a goal ahead from the Big Osaka, who had scored two goals, which means that the result until now is..."

" Yeah got it for god sake " Gin cut him off obviously annoyed by Vodka's long answer.

Then, Gin sat next to his partner, poured himself a glass of Gin, which was on the table, and drank it while feeling dissatisfied with the result of the match, those damn losers are going to make him lose his bet with Bourbon, since he said that the Big Osaka would win, while Bourbon insisted that it would be the Tokyo Spirits, damn it! He can't let that bastard win the bet or else he would invite him to a drink from his own money! Oh god! How much he wished to go to those useless players and threat them with his own gun.

Gin was deep in thoughts when he heard the cries of happiness as the Big Osaka scored a goal thanks to their special player Heigo, which made Gin rise his both hands in satisfaction, muttering some words that express his pleasure.

Shortly after that, the match ended with a draw, and both Gin and Vodka high-fived each other, well, at least that damned bastard didn't win the bet!

Gin decided to have another bottle before exiting the cafe, this time a bottle of Vodka.

A few minuets later, the waiter brought the bottle, and Gin was about to open it when he noticed a slip of paper sticked on it.

_congratulations! _

_XXX_

Only then Gin realized that it was a bottle of Martini.

Feeling extremely furious, Gin slammed the table,' what was that bitch doing here in anyway?! '

Gin fought the argue to shoot everybody in the cafe, it took him a few minutes to calm down.

" Let's go Vodka "

* * *

It has been a few hours since they left the cafe, this was their free day so they were currently in Vodka's apartment, where Vodka was eating popcorn while watching Gin trying to bring a high score in the PS3 shooting game.

" ooh sh**! This bitch is not dead yet! He's really damn so good at this game, but there's no way I'm gonna let him beat me! "

" Aniki! Behind you! "

" oh damn it! I'm dead! "

Vodka fought the argue to chuckle at that, " you were killed by a rookie! "

" oh shut up Vodka! This time I will kill them all for sure! Or else I'm going to their houses and I will beat their asses! "

" it's just a game Aniki! "

At that moment, Gin's phone rang.

" How much I hate my mobile today! Hello "

" Gin! I have an urgent mission for you to kill someone, because he has information that belongs to us, and he is planning to leave the country "

" yes boss "

After hearing necessary details, the boss hung up.

" F***! And this was suppose to be my free day! It's not like I loath the mission but the fact that a damned mother f***er had to steal something belongs to us in my free day, and Vermouth can't handle the mission while she can f*** with my mind! Come on Vodka! "

* * *

Gin had shot the man, and he was in his Porsche driving home after giving vodka a ride to his house, it all went well except one thing! Gin needed to go to the TOILET!

He was speeding up in order to reach his house quickly, but unfortunately, as if a punishment for all his evil deeds, someone crashed his lovely car from the behind, and Gin LOST IT!

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! ARE YOU BLIND? DO YOU NEED ME TO HELP YOU SEE BETTER? GO TO F***ING HELL YOU PIECE OF SH**! "

After a several minutes of shouting Gin finally came back to his senses, and then he was there in the station waiting for his car to be fixed, well, at least he got to the toilet!

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Excuse me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! **

**This is the idea of this fic, every chapter I show a day of a DC character's life, this time it was Gin.**

**Please leave a review and tell me who should I write about next? **

**This fic might be awful! Because I told you I'm new here and this is my first fic here too!**

**About updating I'm not sure it depends on my time!**

**See you later! **


	2. Bad luck day

Sorry for being late!

**Chapter title:** bad luck day.

**chapter characters:** Aoko/Kaito.

**Chapter length:** short.

as usual oneshot, this time it's **Kaito's POV**

* * *

I don't know what kind of problems are happening this morning! Well, I just hope that it's only for now, since I have a heist tonight. Oh! what am I talking About?! It's not like that dumb-headed Nakamori would be able to catch me at any rate!  
But actually this morning had been a very awful one!

First the alarm didn't ring due to some other problems, which led me into more trouble, I had to rush and go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, wear my uniform, only to find out that I can't find my SOCKS!

Obviously it's a problem that faces every student, but the fact that it had to face me in the same day that I got up late is the real problem!

After that I went downstairs and into the kitchen, snatched up some toast and made a strawberry jam sandwich.

Then I wore my shoes and ran to the school, arriving late and making up an excuse, which of course didn't save me from the scolding and the oh-so-long-bullsh**-talk the teacher had said.

Well, to be positive I missed the half of the math class, and spent the other half absentminded thinking about the plan for tonight's show.

" Kaito! " a female voice called out.

" what now?! " I spat Back recognizing that voice immediately. 'Aoko'.

" what do you mean by 'what now'?! " she threw back a question while feeling furious. I did not reply, so she went on " you weren't concentrating during classes and now the lunch break came and you're still sitting like that! You didn't even say 'good morning' to me! "

" and why the hell should I do that?! " as I asked her carelessly, I could feel the burning rage inside her threatening to reach a limit where she would pull a mop and hit me. For goodness sake that was the last thing I would want to go through!  
" Kaito! You know that a girl from the other class was claiming that I don't have a Boyfriend! She's probably jealous, but still I wanna prove..."

" beat it Aoko! I don't give a damn! " I cut her off as I was in no mood for hearing her babbling.

" Kaito I want you go with me on a date tonight and that's it! "

" but I have a magic show tonight to watch! " I lied quickly. This is surely not happening again! I wouldn't forget that damn time Aoko came to me telling me to go on a date with her at the same night a heist was held, because her father was suspecting me of being Kaito Kid and she was trying to prove me innocent. It had been a very troublesome night but I thankfully managed to trick Aoko! Though it likely wouldn't work again, even if the purpose is different this time.

" you're going Tonight! "

" maybe tomorrow "

" NO KAITO! I SAID YOU ARE GOING WITH ME, TONIGHT "

It seems like Aoko lost it! Oh well! We're stucked, I wish I'd know why the bad luck loves me today!

" OK FINE! " I told her feeling pissed off. Then I walked out of the class, but before I stepped out of the door I caught a glimpse of a smug smile which appeared on Akako's lips. Damnit! She probably knows what serious trouble I'm I facing tonight. Fu** you Akako!

As I came back from school, I did my homework and then got over the plan again. Thinking about Aoko, I cursed while wondering why does she hate me that much to interrupt my plan like that! Well, that 'girl from the other class' is the one to be blamed!

To think about it Jii-chan is not going to help me tonight since he caught a flu!  
Again, damn bad sh**ty luck! But I have no time to complain so I just focused back on what I had to do.

* * *

" Aoko! " I called as I reached her while panting heavily.

" Kaito! I'm glad you came! " she told my after locking the door of her house.

" it's not like I had any other choice " I mumbled as we started walking.

" Oi Aoko! Since I agreed to sacrifice my magic show for you I will be the one tochoose the place! "

" ok fine! "

(Half an hour later)

" seriously?! This is the place that your stupid mind came up with?! " she asked me as she sent glances all over the place, gazing the crowds with dissatisfied looks.

" ahahahahahaha, I just thought that I can replace my magic show with another one " I said confidently.

" you think yourself funny? " she snapped at me but I didn't give a damn, instead, I just beamed from ear to ear, which made her get mad and pull a mope on me.  
Wait! From where did she get it?! I didn't have time to answer that question thanks to her crazy mode when she units with her mope!

" RUUUUUUUUNNNN! " I shouted while running as fast as I can. God! Thankfully she got lost.

* * *

" 30 seconds left! Everybody in their positions, we're not going to fail this time! Gentlemen, this time we will have some drinks while we cheer for catching this bastard " Nakamori babbled as usual in his walkie-talkie, this was one of the scenes that can't be deleted from the magic shows.

3...2...1... Then a smoke bomb explodes making all the guards fall asleep, except for one, me of course, and I waved at the camera screen that was watched by the crowds including inspector Nakamori, making him start shouting again and giving orders with a clear frustrated face.

'Geez, that man doesn't have a poker face at all' I mentally chuckled, ok, it's steal time! I walk to that box, and as I place my hands on the edges, they get stucked! What the HELL?! Superglue?! Holy sh**! I'm stucked, I slip my hands of the gloves and, OPPS! I was about to make a mistake, that old inspector wanted my to touch the lock with my hands, as it needs a precise delicate fingers in anyway, and like that he would get my fingerprints, ok I have no time since his men are coming, well, no use!

I hack the lock and take the jewel from the inside, then I take the lock with me, and then the police officers barged into the room, just at the same time I threw the gas bomb, then I escape from there getting to the roof, there I stand silently while waiting for tantie-kun to arrive, but needless to say he wasn't there! Wait! Why?! What joy could I have without him?! Oh great I gotta go because I can hear the steps of those poor men!

I open my hand glider and jump the building, while watching many people down there, cheering and calling my name, Akako looking at me with a musing expression, um the idiot detective or so called Nakamori cursing and shouting throw the walkie-talkie, and Aoko, wait what?! What's that?! She threw at me something while shouting 'I'll teach you a lesson BAKA'.

The 'Something' soon turned out to be... FISH!

"Oh holy sh**! What the hell?!" The big fish came flying and it TOUCHED me!

"Aaaaaaaaaah" that really freaked me out, enough to make me release the handle, and sent me falling into the woods!

" oh crap! " my back hurts me a lot! God! Why would all of this happen to me in all of a sudden?! Who knows?

While thinking about all of this, I completely forgot about the 'date'.  
"Sh************t!" I found my way across the trees until thankfully I came back to the place where Aoko was.

" kaitooo! Where have you been?! And why there are some leaves covering you, and that's... mud?! "

Great! The last thing I'd ever want to happen is Aoko finding about my identity.

" Ummmm, going after Kaito Kid?! " was that a question or an excuse?! Well, shedidn't by it in anyway, but then she said:

" Too bad that you didn't see Kaito Kid while falling thanks to me, but... "

" yeah yeah I'm tired, I've got to go home, see yeah "

And with that I left her as she muttered a 'wait', but I didn't respond and continued my way through the crowds.

There, Aoko stood alone in the middle of the crowds and then she came to the conclusion that...

" Kaito Kid is scared of fish?! "

* * *

**So, yeah it's awful I know, but please leave a review! **


End file.
